Cry For Help
by GEM8
Summary: Leo is an addict. He has a problem and it is up to Jenny, Abbey and Jed to get him to admit he has a problem and get him the help he needs. PreAdministtration. Spoilers from season 1. He Shall From Time to Time...


Disclaimer: The West Wing and its characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, John Wells Productions, Warner Brothers, and NBC. No copyright infringement intended.

Author's note: This is the next installment in Jenny/Leo or Leo/Jenny series. Some spoilers from He Shall From Time to Time... in this one. Please ask before archiving this anywhere and don't worry I'll say yes.

"Cry For Help"

June 1993

Office of the Secretary of Labor

Leo McGarry was in his office, looking at the latest reports when the phone rang. Leo looked up from the reports and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Leo, this is Adam Williams."

"Hello Adam, What can I do for you."

"I was calling to see if you are ready for the fund raiser tonight."

"What? That is tonight."

"Yeah, did you forget?"

"No, just lost track of time. I'll see you tonight."

"Alright, see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." Leo said. He hung up the phone and walked out of his office to talk to his secretary. "Margaret."

"Yes sir?"

Please have the letter for on my desk tomorrow."

"Okay, Where are you going?

"Home." He replied

"But..."

"See ya tomorrow Margaret." Leo said as he walked out the door.

Six months earlier

"Abbey, Thanks for lunch."

"Well when you called and said you needed to talk I thought this was best. What's on your mind, Jenny?

"I'm worried about Leo. He broke into the drug lock-up. He asked the nurse for something for a headache, she was busy so she handed him the key. When she looked back in the lock-up later... I can't believe I'm saying this. There was more valium missing again.

"Oh, Jenny." Abbey reached over and took Jenny's hand in support.

"Abbey, He needs help. I've tried. I thought the valium was over with and it was just the alcohol now. That is getting that out of control now too."

"I'll have Jed talk to him. All I can say now is be there for him"

"You're right."

"Jenny I know this is tough but he has to be the one to take the first step. You can't force him to do that."

"I know."

I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Abbey."

"You're welcome."

June 1993

"Jenny, I'm home!"

Jenny came into the hallway when she heard Leo come in.

"You're home. You're also drunk and stoned."

"Jenny not now. I have to get ready for the fund raiser. Are you coming?" He asked with some sarcasm.

"No, I will not!" You need help, Leo and you shouldn't go to the fund raiser. She replied Angrily.

"Jenny!"

"Leo, you are destroying yourself. I supported you so you could reach your childhood dream. Now I watching your dream destroy the only person I ever cared about, ever loved." She Screamed as he walked up the stairs into the bedroom to change.

"Jenny, for your information, my father was an alcoholic so it's not my fault that I am."

"Okay, you want to blame the drinking on him go ahead but, who is to blame for the drugs!" She screamed almost in tears.

"I have to go." He said as he push past her and walked out the door.

At the fund raiser Leo did his part. He mingled with the political bigwigs.

"Leo." Adam called as he came up behind him

"Adam, nice party."

Thanks, you want another?" Adam asked seeing that the glass Leo was holding was empty.

"Sure." Leo replied.

Leo stumbled out of the hotel door and to his car after the fundraiser. The next thing he knew his was face down in the parking lot. "I need to get off this rollercoaster but I can't call Jenny. I don't want her to see me like this, I love her too much to put her through this." He thought. He reached into his jacket pocket, got out his cell phone, and dialed the only other person he could think of. Leo heard a voice pick up on the other end of the phone."Hello."

"Jed help me, Please." Leo said in a broken voice.

"Leo, Where are you?"

"The Hilton, face down in the parking lot."

I'm coming. Hang on."

Two hours later

Jed brought Leo back to his house. Abbey had called and spoken to Jenny and was stitching the gash is Leo head.

"Abbey" Leo said quietly "I need help."

Abbey placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We're all gonna help you Leo."

"How?" Abbey I have dug myself the biggest whole. Jenny is mad at me and Mallory she doesn't talk to me.

"Well First I have a friend that works at Serria Tucson, they have a room ready for you. Second Jenny is not mad. She is concerned and Mallory is busy at school.

Jed came into the room and look at his friend. "You ready?" He asked putting a hand on his friend shoulder.

"I think so. Leo replied as they walked out of the room.

"Jenny will meet us at the airport. She is packing some things for you." Jed said as they headed to the door.

"Wait. You two are gonna take me to the airport?" He asked.

"Yes, we are." Abbey replied in a comforting voice.

"That will be a press nightmare for the two of you."

"I...we don't care, Leo. Right now friendship is more important then politics." Jed responded as he opened the door.

Jenny met Leo, Abbey and Jed at the airport. "Leo!"

"Jenny" Leo ran and hugged his wife. "I love you." he said as he kissed her

"Leo, listen to me for a minute. I love you and I'm gonna help you through this. You don't have to do this alone."

Jenny, I love you too. I don't say that enough.

"Come on, baby. We have to go." She took Leo's hand, looked back at Abbey and Jed and mouthed a thank you as the entered the boarding area.

The End


End file.
